For many years in the packaging industry, there has been a need for an inexpensive, reclosable pouring spout. On many product lines it is common practice to include a separate metal pouring spout as a means of providing the desired convenience for the user and the added protection for the product. However, such metal pouring spouts are included only at considerable additional expense.
There are many products, however, whose pricing structure simply does not allow for the luxury of the metal spout and many others where this concept is not suitable or practical.
In addition to its high cost, the metal pouring spout has other design weaknesses The major ones are as follows
(a) All too often the spout rips off or falls off, depending on how rough the usage or how well it may be anchored to the package. PA0 (b) Sometimes if the spout is closed too vigorously it becomes "submerged" or locked inside the package and is very difficult to dislodge without virtual destruction. PA0 (c) The metal "sides" of the spout sometimes become dislodged from the die-cut opening, necessitating the nuisance of re-insertion. PA0 (d) In attempting to re-install or repair the closure, the consumer runs the risk of a lacerated finger. PA0 (e) Clogging of many products in the "spout" is also a problem. PA0 (f) Some consumers are frustrated by the fact that residual product is often trapped in the upper corners of the box because of the location of the metal pouring spout. PA0 (g) It is of major concern that the metal spout precludes the use of electronic metal detectors in the final inspection of the filled product on the production line.
The alternatives to the system described above are perforated tabs that are pressed in or corners that are ripped or sawn open with the family bread knife. Numerous attempts have been made to have reclosable flaps, but in most cases the product sits in the kitchen cupboard or laundry room with the upper corner of the package gaping open and the product dangerously exposed.
This type of packaging produces many health hazards, and much aggravation and inconvenience for the consumer. Most of these problems and hazards are well known and serve to emphasize the need for a proper reclosable package that is affordable by the manufacturer and functional for the consumer.
Most, if not all, of the products in question, are poured out into a bowl or measuring cup and a low cost, functional, reclosable pouring spout would be a considerable asset for product protection and consumer convenience.
The present invention provides a novel paperboard packaging structure in which the pouring spout, located in the corner of the carton, is integrally formed out of the material of construction of the package thereby considerably improving the economics and also providing a more functional reclosable spout.
A search has been conducted in the facilities of the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office with respect to the subject matter of this invention, specifically in class 206, subclasses 621.4 and 621.6. The following U.S. patents located in such search were considered the closest prior art to the invention:
______________________________________ 4,194,677 3,335,922 4,054,240 3,289,913 3,570,743 2,701,679 3,568,911 2,610,770 3,344,972 2,332,153 ______________________________________
Some of these prior art references describe structures which are impractical to manufacture and fill with modern equipment for carton manufacture in the boxmaker company plant and high speed filling and sealing lines in the user company plant.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,335,922 teaches the provision of a pouring spout which is manufactured separately and glued in place along two glue laps. Not only does the die-cut spout have to be folded for gluing into position, but one of the narrow glue laps also has to be folded over a full 180.degree., necessitating a manual operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,289,913 describes a somewhat impractical design. Cartons of the type in question must be preglued by the carton manufacturer and then filled and sealed by the user. The patentee suggests that the user will do the gluing. In any event, the design illustrated is impossible to manufacture and glue. Panel 18 is the traditional standard glue lap, but glue applied to it also would be deposited on spout panel 42. No provision is made to prevent product sifting through all four corners of the box. This reference also suggests that by interdigitating one blank into the one above results in the use of no extra paperboard. This suggestion is incorrect, as is evident from the top row of cartons seen in FIG. 1.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,610,770 also describes a somewhat impractical structure. This reference describes a preformed measuring trough that opens and closes in spout fashion to provide a measured amount of product each time. The arrangement is such that the carton manufacturer cannot preglue the measuring spout into the carton, otherwise it could not ship flat, and would need to be formed and glued on the filling line. To do so is impossible.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,332,153 describes a simple pouring spout made from a separate piece of paperboard and bonded to the inside end wall of an end-seal carton. The ability to locate and glue a separate piece with accuracy is limited and difficult to achieve at high speed. The pouring spout is required to be opened with a knife, which is a safety hazard and a liability concern. It relies on shaking of the box to open the spout, which inevitably would result in product being ejected from the box as the spout opens.